The Phone Calls
by Her Partner In Crime
Summary: This is a 2shot  unless I'm told otherwise  from Rosalie/Edward POV for the phone call to Edward that made him go to the Volturi in New Moon. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a very short 2 shot. I might make it a full blown different New Moon perspective, but I have a life, and it depends on how many people say I should or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...I'M WORKING ON THIS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. SHE'S HELPING ME WITH ROSALIE'S POV CUZ I'M NOT ALL THAT GOOD WITH CHICK POVS.**

**ROSALIE HALE**

"Babe, I'm going out for a hunt, wanna come? There should be enough grizzlies for a table for two." Emmett said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks Em. I have to call him."

Emmett moaned. "You've been trying for so long. Maybe it's a sign for you to give up."

I shook my head. "I'm going to tell him."

Emmett laughed and let go of me waist. "I wish you'd tell me _what_ you have o tell Edward."

I blew him a kiss. "Have fun hunting." I turned back to the phone and dialled another number.

"OK, have fun with..._that_ babe. I'll be back in a few hours." Emmett said before running out the back door of our separate house.

"Olá, Indústrias de Malena, escritório de Sr. Malena, isto é a fala de Charmene, como posso ajudá-lo?" a bland female voice said.

I sighed, "Olá, sinto, chamei o número incorreto."

"Isto é bastante alright senhora. Tenha um dia bonito." The woman said cheerily before hanging up.

Ugh, this was getting frustrating. Maybe I should just give up—I mean it _is_ just Edward. It was like Edward was trying to avoid the family, I mean, he'd changed his cell number immediately after one of us phoned him just to check up. I looked the watch Emmett had given me _just because _and sighed in anger because I had been trying different numbers for about three hours. I was just about to give up when someone picked up the phone.

"Rosalie, I thought I told you to leave m alone." A monotone voice said.

I sighed in frustration and relief. "Finally! I've been trying to get you for at least three hours. Do you know how aggravating that is?"

"Rosalie if you're just calling for the sake of calling, then tell me so I can hang up." Edward mumbled pathetically.

"Wow, you're really messed up. You're lack of emotion is disturbing. Anyway, I phoned for a reason." I said. "But if you're so _busy_ maybe I should leave you to your childish self-pitying." I was getting angry. Edward was being rude when I was taking three hours out of _my time_ to call him to tell him his girlfriend killed herself.

Edward sighed without emotion. "Sorry. What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

I checked my nails out, and held the phone between my shoulder and ear. "Yes, everyone's fine. Carlisle really wants to see you though. I mean, he's going crazy out here without his whole family. Esme also wants to see you. She's considering flying down there to visit..." I began to ramble, forgetting why I really called.

"Rosalie," Edward interrupted, "Is there a _specific_ reason you called?"

I sighed and checked my other set of nails. "Oh yes right. Everyone is fine except for Bella. She jumped off a cliff."

There was a one minute pause.

"I. Don't. Understand. Rosalie." Edward said mechanically.

"Ugh, I'm saying that Alice had a vision of Bella talking to herself—pretending you were there I guess...sounds like she's a crazy as you these days—and jumped off a cliff. Alice watched the water to make sure she came out but she never did. _I _personally think it's a good thing. Now you can snap out of this idiocy and end the pity party. That Bella girl was never worth your time anyway—she was so plain. By the sounds of it she's crazy too. She talked to herself, acting like you were there. I don't know what you ever saw in her. But sorry, this is supposed to be a happy moment—you can come home now. Joy. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to have you back home..." I was rambling again. I said this without emotion because really, what did _I _care if Edward came home or not? As far as I'm concerned, the family is better off without him and they just didn't see it yet.

Edward hung up in the middle of my rambling. I rolled my eyes and hung the phone up.

How rude.

**A/B: If you don't know Brazilian, here's the translations. By the way, I got them from online cuz I don't know Brazilian. XP**

_**Charmene: Hello, Malena's Industries, Mr. Malena's office, this is Charmene speaking, how may I help you?**_

_**Rosalie: Hello, I'm sorry, I called the wrong number.**_

_**Charmene: That's quite alright ma'am. Have a nice day.**_

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second and last part of **_**The Phone Calls **_**unless I get votes (there's a poll on my profile) saying you want me to continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

It was night time. Now was my time to let the darkness have me. I curled up on the ground of an abandoned church in Rio de Janeiro, and curled into the fetal-position. I dry sobbed. These tears would never leave my eyes because I was damned. I was damned without _her_. I hadn't thought _her_ name since I left. That was the very worst day of my life. I would never forgive myself.

I had to see her again. I needed to go back to Forks and see how _she_ was doing. If she was moderately happy, I'd go away for forever. If she was like me—which I doubted since she was such a beautiful girl—and couldn't live without me, I would beg for her to keep me. But as I said, I doubted she would be in a condition like mine. She had probably gone out with that _vile _Mike Newton, or perhaps Erik Yorkie or Tyler Crowley. They were all healthier for her by far.

I was glad that no one lived near the church because if someone heard these loud sobs, they would doubtlessly come to investigate. What would someone think of the beautiful pale person bawling their eyes out? They would think that one, I had been touched by the hand of the Lord, two, I was dying, three, I was a runaway that missed their family wretchedly.

They would be closest if they guessed number three. I missed my family, sure, but nowhere _near_ as much as I missed _her._ I hadn't hunted in weeks, and I didn't care. I hadn't seen my family in months, and I didn't really care. I only cared about not seeing my family because of Esme—my mother. Surely she missed her first son? And my father Carlisle—my mentor, my brother, my father, my best friend, my confident...now I had run from him. I had changed my cell phone number countless times because as I said to them that day, I want to be alone. Mainly to wallow in pity.

All of a sudden, my phone began to vibrate. For a flicker of a second, I hoped for the impossible—that _she _had called. Then I looked at the caller ID and shook my head. I put the phone to my ear and answered without emotion.

"Rosalie, I thought I told you to leave m alone." I aimed for monotone so that Rosalie didn't know I had been crying again.

Rosalie sighed in frustration and relief. "Finally! I've been trying to get you for at least three hours. Do you know how aggravating that is?"

Of course Rosalie was thinking about how tough things were for her. With Rosalie it was all about vanity. "Rosalie if you're just calling for the sake of calling, then tell me so I can hang up."

"Wow, you're really messed up. You're lack of emotion is disturbing. Anyway, I phoned for a reason." Rosalie paused and venom entered her voice. "But if you're so _busy_ maybe I should leave you to your childish self-pitying."

I sighed. I should have known she would try the guilt card. I _did_ feel childish letting the darkness having me, but what did it matter to _her_ what _I _did? "Sorry. What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

I couldn't practically _see_ Rosalie's lack of interest as she answered. "Yes, everyone's fine. Carlisle really wants to see you though. I mean, he's going crazy out here without his whole family. Esme also wants to see you. She's considering flying down there to visit..." Rosalie began to ramble on about things I didn't need to know. Had she called me simply to tell me how much my parents missed me? Was she _trying _to make me feel even worse than I already was? That was a typical Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I interrupted, "Is there a _specific_ reason you called?"

Rosalie sighed in boredom before she answered, "Oh yes right. Everyone is fine except for Bella. She jumped off a cliff."

The world around me froze. Had only a second passed? It felt like an eternity. My subconscious mind understood because I wasn't stupid, but there was a very large part of me that didn't _want _to understand what Rosalie had said.

"I. Don't. Understand. Rosalie." I said mechanically.

"Ugh, I'm saying that Alice had a vision of Bella talking to herself—pretending you were there I guess...sounds like she's a crazy as you these days—and jumped off a cliff. Alice watched the water to make sure she came out but she never did. _I _personally think it's a good thing. Now you can snap out of this idiocy and end the pity party. That Bella girl was never worth your time anyway—she was so plain. By the sounds of it she's crazy too. She talked to herself, acting like you were there. I don't know what you ever saw in her. But sorry, this is supposed to be a happy moment—you can come home now. Joy. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to have you back home..." She was rambling again.

Alice! Maybe Rosalie had heard wrong. Maybe this was a cruel joke that Rosalie was pulling on me because she wanted to stir the pot so to say. I should call Charlie Swan and see if it was true or not. I would have to disguise my voice so that Charlie didn't hang up on me. I suddenly remembered that he practically worshiped my father for what he had done for..._Bella_ after James had attacked her. I had to phone him right away.

I hung up on Rosalie in the middle of her rambling—I had a house to call.

I dialled Chief Swan's house, and was suddenly giddy. I had hope that she was alive. She _had_ to be alive.

_Finally _someone picked the phone up. "Swan residence."

This wasn't the voice of anyone I recognized. It definitely wasn't Charlie. Judging by the sound of the voice, this male was around sixteen.

"Hello, is Charlie Swan there?" I asked, imitating Carlisle's voice to a t.

The boy's voice changed drastically. He had gone from a bit irritated, but elated at the same time, to furious and defiant. "No, he's not here right now."

"Oh. Well, where is Chief Swan?" I asked, still with my Carlisle voice.

"He's planning a funeral." The boy growled.

Before he could say anything else, I hung up on him. Staring at my phone in my one hand, and holding onto my hollow chest with the other. My breathing was now heavy.

_He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral. He's planning a funeral._

_ HE'S PLANNING A FUNERAL._

I fell to my knees and cried out in agony, my face pointed upwards. Thy dry heaves were back tenfold. **"BELLAAAAAA!" **I sob-shouted. "Bella!"

I felt like Leonardo DiCaprio from the 1990's version of Romeo and Juliet. After he heard from Balthazar that his Juliet was dead, he did was I was doing. He shouted her name to the heavens, and cried like a child. I crumpled in on myself.

"Well, Juliet, I will lie with thee tonight. Let's see for means; O mischief, thou art swift. To enter the thoughts of desperate men! I do remember an apothecary, and hereabouts he dwells, which late I noted in tattered weeds, with overwhelming brows. Culling of simples; meagre were his looks, sharp misery had worn him to the bones: and in his needy shop a tortoise hung, an alligator stuffed, and other skins of ill-shaped fishes. And about his shelves a beggarly account of empty boxes, green earthen pots, bladders and musty seeds, remnants of packthread and old cakes of roses were thinly scattered to make up a show. Nothing this penury, to myself I said, 'An if a man did need a poison now, whose sale is present death is Mantua, here lives a caitiff wretch would sell it him.' O, this same thought did but forerun my need; and this same needy man must sell it me." I whispered.

I then remembered my words to Bella from so long ago. And they brought me a fierce hope in my darkness.

"_Last spring, when you were… nearly killed… Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human..._ _Well, I wasn't going to live without you. But I wasn't sure how to do it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi..._ _Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do."_

Die. I wanted to die. Forget my mother and father, and forget the fact that they would be dreadfully unhappy with what I was about to do.

"I will be with you soon my dear Bella. I will join you in death. _Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, love is stronger than death. _I will see you soon my Bella." I promised as I got to my feet.

It was time to visit the Volturi.

**A/N: What did you think of my Edward POV? My girlfriend kind of helped me on this one. Like with quoting Edward and how distraught Edward would be.**

**REVIEW**

**PS: This picture was the inspiration behind this 2 shot:**

**http:/palnk(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d1rxxp8**


End file.
